Technically, luminaries exist that can illuminate streets, buildings, warehouses, factories, parking allotments, pedestrian walkways and parks but these use incandescent luminaries and vapor based bulbs.
LED Luminaries do exist already but they weigh much more than the present invention. To avoid overheating the LEDs, heat is dissipated using a large heat-sink, which sometimes forms part of the casing.
To achieve effective heat dissipation, some luminaries use a “heat sink” but these can be considerably heavier.
Therefore a Light and smaller Luminary will have a competitive advantage with respect to these other Luminaries at the technical level, as well as having a competitive illumination capability.
This new luminary can reduce the consumption of energy considerably, but nevertheless give out an intensity of Light equal to other luminaries. This reduces the consumption of fossil fuels and saves money for the end-user, in the long term. LEDs also have a lifetime of between 10-20 years depending on the daily hourly usage of the Luminary. The power supply could fail after 5 years but with simple maintenance, the luminary could function equally as before. LEDs are very robust.
Considering the thermal aspects of the luminaries and the state of the technology, each LED needs to dissipate heat produced and if these LEDs are too close together, they can affect the functionality and the light output. It is recommended that each LED should have 1 inch squared area immediately available surrounding it, on the aluminium plate, in order to dissipate heat effectively.
We can also deduce that many state of the art luminaries with an equivalent power or light output are excessive in weight and could be more than three times heavier.
The use of LEDs, give these types of luminaries a greater useful life with less electrical consumption and lower heat dissipation.